The Dragon Prodigy!
by Starfall2466
Summary: After a big misunderstanding with Lucy and co, it quickly turns to the worse and gets kicked off of team Natsu! Depressed and discouraged, Lucy resigns from Fairy tail and in an afternoon walk, gets lost in the woods! But somehow, the settings change and she comes face to face with a DRAGON! Will Lucy make a comeback? Read on to find out on, Lucy the dragon prodigy! With Romance!


**Title:** The Dragon Slayer Prodigy!

**Summary:** After a huge misunderstanding with Lucy and co., she quickly turned to the worse and gets kicked off of team Natsu?! Depressed and discouraged, Lucy resigns from Fairy tail and in an afternoon walk, gets lost in the woods! But somehow, the settings change and she comes face to face with a DRAGON?! Will Lucy make a comeback? Or will she stay with the dragon? Read on the find out, on Lucy, the dragon prodigy!

* * *

"Sigh...today was a hard day, Mira, with Natsu and Gray fighting, I doubt I'll get my fee before the month ends!" She explained the the white headed girl. "Eh~? It'll get better Lucy, I promise! You'll get the fee to pay for your apartment soon!" Mira encouraged the celestial mage.

"I hope so..." Lucy sighed, gulping down a glass of strawberry milkshake. She had no idea when Lisanna came to sit beside her, but she almost fell down to the sudden appearance of the girl when she came.

"Hiya, Lucy!" Lisanna greeted, grabbing a vanilla milkshake. "Are you going on a mission with Natsu today?" She asked, looking to lucy.

"Um...no? Why do you ask?" Lucy stared back to Lisanna, trying not to suddenly avoid eye contact. "Oh~!" Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good! I'm trying to ask Natsu if I could go on a mission with him, gray, and erza! *Not to forget, Happy~!*" She said enthusiastically, standing from her seat at the bar.

"Oh?" Lucy said in surprise, her eyes widening. "Well then, I hope you guys have fun!" She said, smiling to Lisanna. "Good luck, and if Natsu or anyone asks where I am, just tell them I went on a mission for now~!" She said, waving good bye to the white haired sisters.

"Yup!" Lisanna waved back, and headed back to team Natsu, without Lucy. "Lisanna?" A certain red headed man asked. "Where's Lucy? Didn't you ask if she wanted to come with us on a mission today?" He tilted his head in confusion, crossing both arms.

"Um...the truth is..." Lisanna said, as she tried to look at Natsu's face. His eyes were only looking at the blonde, who took a mission and got the approval sign by Mira. "The truth is, ne Natsu!" She said, snapping the boy back to her own face. "Lucy-chan wanted some time to get...uhm, the money for her rent this month! She told me to go with you instead too." She added the last part quickly.

"Oh...that so? Then, come on! Hopefully, Lucy'll be back when we come back as well." He said, and began to slowly leave, his eyes still following Lucy as she walked out the door.

Erza and Gray, who did not notice the staring at Lucy, agreed and took Lisanna along, Natsu at the front with Lisanna not far behind.

"_Oh no!_" Lisanna thought to herself. "_What have I done?! I lied to Lucy, Natsu, Gray, AND Erza!_" She sunk with guilt, as she went out the door. "Too late to tell them now..." Lisanna whispered to herself sadly, but then she remembered how Natsu always stared only, ONLY, at Lucy when in the guild. "_But...wouldn't this be a good chance to get rid of Lucy? I could finally be in team Natsu if I called them names and framed it on Lucy..._" Lisanna's dark side whispered to her. "_NO!_" Her good side fought and told her. "_Do you know how Lucy would feel if they kicked her?! And it would be YOUR FAULT!_"

Lisanna's mind got dizzy from the devil and angel fighting, but finally spoke out as team natsu was almost at their destination for the mission. "Ne, guys...Lucy said..." Her bad side got ahold of her.

* * *

"Ah~!" Lucy yawned, arriving back at the guild early afternoon. It was 1:00PM, and she was dead tired. Who knew taking care of a small monster could be such hard work? Well...the pay WAS good and it supplied the rent for at least 3 months...so it was all good in the end...right?

As she made her way to the doors of Fairy tail, she was greeted by an enraged Natsu, and a guilty-looking Lisanna behind him. It was a good thing the guild was sound proof, and that the doors were closed, or else it would've caused a great ruckus through out the guild.

"LUCY!" Natsu's voice spoke with anger, and his fists shook. "Is it true about what Lisanna said?!" He said, clearly upset. It had not been to long ago, and Lisanna had told Team Natsu Lucy had took a job herself since she couldn't stand them, which was obviously a lie you viewers could understand XD.

"What Lisanna...said?" Lucy said, trying to remember about the earlier times.

* * *

Lucy's memories:

_"Hiya, Lucy! Are you going on a mission with Natsu today?" (Lisanna)_

_"Um...no? Why do you ask?" (Lucy)_

_ "Oh~! That's good! I'm trying to ask Natsu if I could go on a mission with him, gray, and erza! *Not to forget, Happy~!*" (Lisanna)_

_"Oh? Well then, I hope you guys have fun! Good luck, and if Natsu or anyone asks where I am, just tell them I went on a mission for now~!" (Lucy)_

* * *

Was this about the mission? Oh right! That was probably it!

"Yes? If you're talking about the mission, then yup, I DID go on a mission. Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked, clearly not realizing what Lisanna had talked to team Natsu behind her back.

"WHY YOU...!" Natsu tried to lunge at her, with fire in his hands but Lisanna stopped him. "I-it's not that big of a deal, Natsu..." She stuttered, her tears almost falling. How much trouble she had caused! And now Lucy and Natsu were FIGHTING! What had she done?!

"H-huh?" Lucy said, frightened and fell to the ground. As the two went back into the guild, Lucy stood out there, confused and scared, but mainly heart broken to the last words Natsu had shouted to her.

_"YOU'RE OFF TEAM NATSU!"_

* * *

Lucy was broken, tears falling down her cheek as she entered Makarov's office.

"My dear, what happened?!" Makarov stood up in shock, wiping the girl's tears off as she sobbed.

"I-I-i'm..o-off t-team Natsu..." She cried harder, and embraced the old man, tears dropping.

"W-what?!" He said in disbelieve. Lucy, the hard working girl, was kicked off of team Natsu?! Impossible!

"I-I-I...i'm quitting fairy tail..." She muttered out quietly, sobs breaking between words. "I-I came here for happiness...n-not hate..." She managed to speak a bit more clear.

"My child, surely you can't be quitting because of that...?" He tried to convince her to stay, but was beaten when she held out her hand, asking to erase the family insignia off.

"...Fine, i shall erase the mark but always remember...I will always welcome you back in as a precious family member, any time. Even when you are an adult, I shall wait for you, my dear." He said, erasing the mark once and for all.

"T-thank you, Makarov..." She said, her tears stopping but staining her poofy eyes.

She left through the window in opinion as to not disturb anyone. Who knows? Lucy thought, sighing. Me being a problem could've spread around already...

She fell into a bush, and brushed off the leaves, and carefully made her way back to her apartment.

* * *

"_Oh god, today was a horrible day, and I've got puffed eyes..._" Lucy said, wiping her eyes in embarrassment. She then noticed a small forest in front of her apartment.

Maybe a scroll around would take her mind off of the guild? Lucy sniffed, and agreed that nothing could've gone worse...

she was wrong.

* * *

**AN: Hello guys~! I decided to write another story, where as I shall FINISH this one in like, as many chapters as I want w. I'm sorry for delaying and postponing all my other stories _ I just realized how bad they were...and how bad I reacted so I'm sorry if I did anything during that time ./ Gotta go, I'm stalking this story for reviews, by the way w. Review, favorite, and follow! w**

**And a notice, please fill out a form for a chance for your character to appear!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Main Appearance:**

**Power:**

**Advantages and Disadvantages:**

**And I hope people do apply w**


End file.
